La Fobia De Miki
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: ¿Quien diría que Miki tiene una fobia a...? Esta pregunta se responderá a lo largo de la historia.


**¡HOLA! Aquí les traigo este One-Shot para que se rían en un buen ratito XD**

**¡Espero que les guste! :3**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero los que invente si me pertenecen.**

**Y sin mas que decir les dejo este "loco" One-Shot.**

* * *

**La Fobia De Miki.**

** (One-Shot)**

**Summary: **¿Quien diría que Miki tiene una fobia a...?

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en South Park, bueno no tan tranquila, hasta que en la Secundaria de South Park se escuchaban gritos de **"¡YA CALLATE, CULON!"** y **"¡CALLATE TU, JUDIO IDIOTA!"** y esas frases obviamente eran de Kyle Brofolvski y Eric Cartman. Los dos seguían gritando en voz alta, Stan Marsh, quien estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Craig, Alex, Token, Tweek, Clyde y por ultimo a Kenny. Como siempre cuando ellos discutían, el siempre negaba con la cabeza, se volvió hacia los chicos y les dijo:

**— Ellos no cambiaran absolutamente nada...**- Dijo Stan llevando los dedos al puente de su nariz-.

Alex, quien estaba a su lado, le dijo:

**— Si, pero que le vamos a hacer** - Dijo el castaño-.

**— Tienes razón, aunque por otro lado a al culon lo seguimos considerando el mas "payaso" de la clase** - Dijo Kenny-.

Al oír eso el castaño se quedo blanco como un cadáver. Stan y los otros chicos, se quedaron viéndolo de manera extraña. Kenny, quien lo sacudía para que reaccionara, pero no funciona y le dice:

**— ¡ALEX! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡REACCIONA!** - Exclamo el rubio-.

Alex, de lo espantado,que estaba lo único que dijo fue:

**— P-Payaso...**- Dijo el castaño-.

**— ¿Eh?** - Preguntaron todos a la vez-.

**— Payaso...**- Dijo una vez mas-.

Hora después, ya calmado, le explico todo lo que podía, al fin y al cabo los chicos tambien se habían tranquilizado un poco, entonces Kyle, quien fue el primero en hablar, le dijo:

**— Oh...entonces le tienes miedo a los... bueno ya sabes** - Dijo Kyle-.

El chico afirmo con la cabeza y Stan dijo:

**— Si nos hubieras dicho antes, lo entenderíamos** - Dijo el pelinegro-.

**— Tienes razón, pero no tengo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo**- Dijo Alex pero siguió hablando- **Aunque claro no soy el único que le tiene miedo a los payasos, hay otra persona...**

Los chicos se sorprendieron y Kenny pregunto:

**— ¿Quien? - Pregunto el rubio hacia a Alex-.**

**— Pues es Miki - **Dijo el castaño**- Se espanta enseguida al ver uno.**

Cuando dijo eso, Eric no pudo evitar sonreír, después se volvió hacia a Butters y le dijo:

**— Oye Butters ¿Vienes un minuto? **- Pregunto-.

Butters, quien había terminado de comer, se volvió hacia a el y le dijo:

**— ¡O-Ok!**

Se paro, todos se volvieron entre si, Alex le pregunto a Kyle:

**— ¿A donde creen que se lo lleve? - Pregunto-.**

**— No lo se, ni me importa lo que haga el culon - **Dijo el pelirrojo-.

**— En eso tienes...**- Se quedo sin habla-.

**— ¿Que pasa?** - Pregunto Kyle-.

**— ¡No me digas que estará planeando...!**

**— ¡Mierda! -** Exclamaron-.

* * *

**[Por otro lado]**

Eric llevo a Butters al baño de hombres, el culon vigilo que nadie viniera, Stotch se acerco a el y le pregunto:

**— ¿Que pasa?**

**— ¿Sabes algo Butters? Ya se la debilidad de esa puta.**

**— ¿Cual es?**

Eric cayo de espalda al estilo anime, se levanta furioso y le dice:

**— ¿¡Como que cual?! Su fobia a los payasos, marica.**

**— P-pero Eric no pues jugar con la fobia de Miki, se enterara de que planeaste esto, te matara.**

El castaño rodó lo ojos y le dijo:

**— Si eso es lo que tu crees, pues escucha esto...me voy a disfrazar de payaso y la espantare lo mas posible , pero si le cuentas que esto fue idea mía, eres hombre muerto...  
**

El rubio tembló bastante, trago saliva y asistió con la cabeza. Eric solo sonrió y dijo:

**— Bien entonces mañana trae pintura blanca para pintarme la cara y alguna ropa que tengas por ahi...- **Dijo Cartman-.

**— P-pero no tengo...- **Dijo Butters-.

**— Entonces compra ¿Oíste? -** Dijo-.

Volvió a tragar saliva y asistió con la cabeza:

**— ¡D-De acuerdo!**

**— ¡Bien! Le dare un merecido a esa perra.**

**—...-** Butters no dijo absolutamente nada-.

* * *

**[Al día siguiente]**

Miki se encontraba con las porristas en el gimnasio, Cartman, quien estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, se volvió hacia a Butters y le dijo:

**— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora que comience la diversión! **- Dijo entre risas-.

Butters algo nervioso, le dijo:

**— S-Si.**

Wendy, quien bebía agua, le dijo a las chicas:

**— Bueno terminamos por...- **Fue interrumpida por Miki, quien pego un grito-.

**— ¿¡Hermana que te pasa?! **- Exclamo Sofi, su hermana-.

La chica estaba petrificada y blanca como harina, lo único que les dijo, fue:

**— N-No me pas-pasa nada **- Dijo Miki-** En serio estoy bien...**

**— Ok...**- Dijo Bebe-.

De pronto se escucho otro** "Boo" **espantando a las chicas, pero mas a Miki, quien se volteo y volvió a estar petrificada, ya lo que había detrás de ella era un...

**— ¡PAYASO! **- Exclamo Miki-** ¡CORRAN!**

Dicho esto, las chicas corrieron y gritando a la vez y Cartman se echo a reír. Butters, con algo de molestia le dijo:

**— Eric, esto no es nada gracioso **- Dijo de forma desprobatoria-.

**— ¡No es cierto! JAJAJAJAJA **- Dijo Eric riéndose a carcajadas-.

**—...**

Después terminar de vestirse, salio del gimnasio, de pronto Butters se acerco a ella.

**— Hola Miki** - Dijo Butters-** _"Sera mejor que le diga la verdad" _**- Pensaba-.

**— H-Hola Bu-Butters ¿Que pasa? -** Pregunto Miki hacia a Butters-.

El rubio con mucho nerviosismo, le dijo:

**— Tengo algo que decirte...**- Dijo-.

**— ¿Que es? **- Pregunto-.

* * *

**[Horas después]**

Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando vieron a Eric, quien tenia muletas, un lindo ojo morado y unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza.

**— ¡Wow! ¿Que te paso, culon? - Pregunto Stan-.**

Eric con un aura oscura, le dice:

**— No me lo preguntes.**

Dicho esto se fue aun con el aura oscura a su alrededor. Stan se vovlio a sus amigos y les dijo:

**— Bueno recibió su merecido.**

**— Tienes razón - **Dijo Kyle-.

**— Estoy de acuerdo - **Dijo Alex-.

Sofi, quien se habia acercado a ellos, les dijo:

**— ¿Sabían perfectamente que Miki le rompió la madre a Cartman? ¿Cierto?**

**— Si **- Dijeron-.

La pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza, a lo mas del fondo se veía a Miki, quien tenia un bate destrozado (Ya saben del porque XD) y tambien con un aura negra.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews.**

**¡Nos vemos! (^o^)/**


End file.
